Love And Post War : The Memoirs of Fred Weasley & Audrey Adaire
by CantKeepABadGirlDown
Summary: (post DH auverse) Fred Weasley only barely survived the Battle of Hogwarts.. He lies in St. Mungos, living but not alive.. When an old girlfriend, former Slytherin Audrey Adaire turns out to be his healer during this time, they just might fall in love all over again.. FLUFF / ANGST WARNING AHEAD, FIRST HP FANFIC BE GENTLE!
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

"_Damn it, Audrey, you've got to listen to me. You and I are never going to work.. At first I thought so, but you're used to things I can't give you, and probably won't be able to. You can't come with me, love.. All this is is infatuation, nothing more. You'll meet a better man and you'll forget all about me. Can't say I'll ever forget you, but with things the way they are right now, I have no other choice." Fred said quietly, just seconds after the Weasley twins made a very public and chaotic goodbye scene during their OWL and NEWT exams._

_Audrey sighed quietly and bit her lower lip as she looked up at him, hurt and a little angry. She didn't understand why he was ending things with her now, not like this, not when she needed him, loved him more than he actually understood, really. Just because he was leaving Hogwarts, she felt it didn't mean they had to end._

_She had this bad feeling that he was going to put himself in danger somehow, and it scared her. She knew the war's tensions were increasing, their relationship as it stood was under the ultimate strain from it, currently, because she hailed from an 'old Pureblood' family, and was probably richer than Fred could ever recall being._

_And her older brother was a known Death Eater, the very thing both she and Fred stood against. Apparently, the fact that she'd fought right beside them all during the latest battle, which had taken place at the Ministry of Magic, meant nothing, proved nothing to him. In the end, apparently, he still couldn't get past the fact that they came from two very different sides in life._

_And right now, those sides were opposing one another violently. _

"_What happened to nothing you really want, nothing really worth having is easy to keep, huh? Or did you just say that to win me over? And all those times you said nothing was going to ever come between us.. Christ, Fred, we've stood against everything that everyone around us has thrown at us... your parents, my parents, our friends, everything." Audrey asked quietly as her lower lip trembled._

_Fred sighed and said quietly, "I thought we could make it through this.. But I don't want your entire family ripping apart, love.. You won't have anyone left but me.. And you have to know that it won't be enough.. One day, you'll wake up and wish you'd stayed behind, met another guy.." _

"_So this is it.. You're breaking up with me, Fred, and all you can give me are probably the stupidest and most assanine reasons I've ever heard in my life.. It's because I'm only 16.. Right? You think I'm too young to know what real love is, I suppose. Fine then, go. Just get out of here already.. But I want to say this one thing before you leave for good.. I won't forget you, Fred Weasley, because you are completely and totally wrong about me. But thanks, by the way.."_

"_For what?" Fred asked as Audrey looked up at him and said quietly, "For finally proving me right. Love doesn't exist. I never should have let myself fall for you. I knew, sooner or later, you'd either wind up leaving like everyone else, like my real father did, or you'd wind up getting tired of me, be done and on to another girl. Have a nice life." before turning and walking back into the building._

_George sighed from behind him and said quietly, "You didn't have to do that, Fred."_

"_I did, George... We're in a position right now, where if things get as bad as everyone thinks they might, and we were found out, our relationship, they'd find some way to punish her, especially that bastard older brother of hers and her bastard stepfather. This was the only way I knew I wouldn't lose her.."_

"_Maybe one day, you'll get to fix it. Let's go." George said quietly as Fred nodded, watching her walk away, walk back into the castle, sighing to himself._

_He knew, even then, he was making a huge mistake._

Audrey sighed as she flopped into a bench in the break room of St. Mungo's, took off the shoes she wore for a moment, rubbing the soreness out of her feet. She'd been working nonstop since the war's final battles started to increase violently.

"Do you want some rest? I can swap out shifts with you, if you like." a girl who'd been in Slytherin with her when they attended Hogwarts, named Jessica asked her as Audrey shook her head and said quietly, "If I rest, then we're short handed, Jessica. You, however, need the rest.. You have a husband waiting at home.. Go to him." waving her hands at her brunette friend.

"Who would've thought, huh? The two of us working on the right side of the war.. Not on the dark side.. If the founder of Slytherin could see us.. he'd roll in his grave." Jessica mused as Audrey pointed out simply, "Neither of us really belonged in Slytherin.. We simply begged the hat to put us there so our precious parents wouldn't be any more disappointed in us than they already were. I'm going for a smoke. Let me know if I'm needed, since you're obviously not going to leave and go home, enjoy having something to go home to."

She'd just started out, wrapping her black moto jacket around her as tightly as it'd go, lighting a cigarette with shaking hands when she heard shouting and running in the parking lot. Looking up, she sighed as she saw more arriving from the battle that'd taken place at Hogwarts an hour earlier, a battle that was still very much waging.

As soon as she saw Ron and George trying to carry him in, she turned and threw up all over the sidewalk that lie behind her and ran over quickly.

"Are you a healer, Ms?" Percy asked, gasping for breath, also badly wounded, but making his brothers carry Fred, who was in worse shape than he was.

"Yeah.. Follow me." Audrey said in shock as she whistled for a nearby attendee to come over, help the group into the building. She took a few quick puffs of her cigarette after retrieving it from the halfwall that ran along the sidewalk, and after stubbing it out, she ran into the building behind them.

"If I lose him.." she muttered quietly as she found the cubicle they'd taken Fred into and tried lingering in the back. She was but a minor Healer, he'd need one of their higher level Healers, from the looks of things.

Every word she screamed at him before the twins left the castle a few years ago hung heavy in her head and her heart as she lurked in the background quietly, waiting on the other Healer to give an order. There was no way in hell she was leaving this cubicle.

Not when she'd spent over half of the time since she'd seen him last, regretting her stupidity, her childishness.. It'd taken a while, but when she realized that he and a few others were running coded broadcasts under code names, she knew why he'd left then, why he'd insisted she forget him then..

He didn't want to put her in danger.

Brinna, the other Healer in the room, made her way over and said quietly, "It's going to take both of us, if he even makes it through the night.. Noone's ever seen the disastourous results a failed Avada Kedarva spell has on someone.. But from the looks of it, Audrey, we're going to, tonight.. And I have no clue what to do.."

"And neither do I. But he cannot die, Brinna. We cannot let him die." Audrey insisted as Brinna asked calmly, "Do you know him? Because you know how the head of staff feels about Healers working on people they have a connection to, and you know that if you get reprimanded now, you won't be working for a few days.." while studying the curvy caramel blonde.

"Let's just say I owe him something and leave it at that." Audrey said quietly, her hand in her hair as she sighed, looked around the room at his family. So far, none of them had actually recognized her.. Of course they wouldn't, she hadn't seen any of them in years, she was only just coming back to the UK from living in the United States.. And until now, until she'd started working at St. Mungo's recently, she hadn't really been planning on staying beyond volunteering her services as a Healer for the war that was going on..

When the war finished, she firmly intended to return to New Orleans.. At least there, she wasn't known for her family ties, she didn't have to turn on her radio and hear all the devastation going on around her, and she lived among Muggles who knew little to nothing about the Wizarding world's existance.

"Alright, but if you start linking yourself emotionally to this patient, during anything I might have to try, Audrey, you are to leave this room." Brinna stated as Audrey nodded and said quietly, "And I will.. For now, can we just concentrate on trying to find something to heal him, bring him back to consciousness?"

The two Healers set to work silently after clearing the room, both of them trying every counter spell, every measure they could take to at least illicit some response. And a little after midnight, something finally worked.. They managed to get him breathing and functioning internally again..

But Fred Weasley remained in the 'sleep' he'd been in when his family bought him in. This baffled them.

Especially Audrey, who sat in the chapel below St. Mungos, in the Muggle only section of the hospital, staring at an alter full of lit candles with angry golden brown eyes.

"Audrey?" she heard someone calling her name from behind her. The seat next to her dipped down and she said quietly, "What?" while hiding the tears she'd been holding back until just a few minutes ago.

"I thought that was you." Hermione said matter of factly as she said next, "I never thought you'd be working here, as a Healer.." at a loss for words. She of course knew how close Fred and Audrey had been, she didn't like it, considering Audrey had been in Slytherin house, and they discovered her brother was a Death Eater.. But she knew that right now, Audrey was probably beyond upset.

"Did you come here to say something, Granger, or did you come here to express your shock that not all Slytherins are evil?" Audrey asked as she added in the next breath, "Sorry, I'm just.. Why isn't he waking up? That counter spell Brinna created, it worked on everything else.. But he's just lying there, stiff as a board, smile on his face.." Audrey sighed as she stood, smoothed her hands down over the pale blue nurses uniform she wore.

"Aren't those Muggle scrubs?" Hermione asked with a raised brow as she looked at Audrey in curiousity for a few moments.

"Indeed they are, Granger.. I also intern at the Muggle hospital above this one. For now, at least.. Just doing what I can, really, to help the aftermath of the war.. When it's over, I'm probably leaving again."

Hermione nodded quietly and asked, "Are you alright? Do you want to talk to someone?"

"Not especially.. No offense, Granger, but you weren't ever my biggest fan, so why do you bloody care now? I mean you were probably ecstatic when Fred broke it off with me and left. Damn it, I'm sorry, again, that was bitter." while she paced in front of the alter filled with candles in front of them.

"Actually, I wasn't.. And I realized then just how not a bad person you were.. Neville and Luna told us you were helping them when we came back to Hogwarts for that horocrux.. I can look past houses now." Hermione said as Audrey nodded and then asked quietly, "How's George taking it?"

"He's in there now, he refuses to leave the room. Neither he nor Ron will leave the room, actually. I just wanted to come down here and see if you were alright, I saw the way you took off out of there after you two had to do that counter spell and it made his body contort and twist back into shape." Hermione said quietly as Ginny spoke up from behind them and added, "So it was her?"

"It was her." Hermione said as Ginny warily hugged Audrey and sniffling said "If he's gone..."

"He can't die on us.. I won't let the stubborn arse." Audrey said calmly as she sighed and then added, "I've got a lot I want to say to him. If you ladies will excuse me, I'm going out for a smoke. Come find me if there's any change. Brinna's a far better Healer than I am, he's in good hands now."

The two former Gryffindor females watched the former Slytherin run out of the room, looked at each other as Ginny muttered, "She still thinks we all hated her, apparently." with Hermione nodding in agreement, adding, "And she still loves him."

Outside, Audrey picked up a garbage can, heaving it at the nearby brick halfwall as she screamed in frustration. She flopped down onto the sidewalk and said quietly, "If there's a way to fix this, so I can at least tell him I'm sorry and I do love him, I never stopped.." as she lit another cigarette with shaking hands.

Walking back inside, she heard the other staff announcing the end of visiting hours. She grabbed her street clothes and ducked into a room with a shower, intent on taking a shower while she had a few minutes, mostly just to think about that night, seeing him again, but seeing him again like that, not like she'd hoped to see him again.

Because tonight was totally not how she'd planned to see him again, truth be told.

"Better get clean now, get some food in me, some coffee.. Because I am not leaving this hospital until he's alive, awake and talking." she muttered to herself as she toweled out her hair, changed into the street clothes. She'd tell the nurse on call that she was here for the duration and if they needed her, to get her.

Then she made her way down the hallway quietly, pushed the curtain back in Fred's cubicle and sat down in the chair by the bed.

Taking a few deep breaths she said calmly, assertively, "Now you listen to me, Fred Weasley.. And you listen to me good.. You are not dying, not like this. No, you're going to wake up and let me say what I need to say."

Fred lie there, unmoving. She sighed and took hold of his hand, trailed her finger along his palm and muttered, "This isn't fair, you know.."

_FREDS POV _

_The last thing he remembered was hearing Percy yell something, falling hard on the ground. He writhed around in agony for a few seconds, then the pain just sort of stopped.. And in that few seconds, he saw everything he wanted in life passing by, before he even really got a chance to do or say any of it._

_He saw her again, and a smile slipped onto his lips, his eyes closed. He thought for sure that was the end for him, but then a few hours? Days? Months?_

_And unbearable agony as if his body were being ripped apart and shoved back together hastily, the pain hurt but he couldn't seem to cry out and let anyone know it hurt as badly as it did._

"_He's a first, definitely. And if Percy hadn't thought quickly, deflected that spell, he'd be dead right now." a female voice spoke grimly as another female voice said quietly, "No, he's always been a stubborn arse, a fighter."_

_He thought he recognized the second voice, but he ruled it out. She wouldn't be here. She was in the States now, living a magic free existance from what he'd heard out of her old friend Jessica when they ran into each other down at a pub a few nights ago._

_He did know he still loved her, that's pretty much all he had left of Audrey Adaire now, a memory and all the feelings he'd doubted in himself when he let her go a few years ago._

_The pain eased off and he slept again for a few hours.. Now, he figured it was around 3, if he were guessing right, and the girl with the familiar voice sat at his bedside, in the dark, holding his hand, arguing with him as if she thought it'd make him wake up._

_Why the hell couldn't he just wake up?_

"You'd have loved Minnesota, Fred.. You always loved the snow.. I lived there for a winter.. Did a lot of something the Muggles called skiing.. Turns out, love.. I'm not that good at it. I think I spent more time on my ass than I did on the skis." Audrey said quietly as she leaned back in the chair a little.

She watched his bed like a hawk.. He'd made wizarding medicine history tonight, if Percy hadn't reacted as quickly as he had, then the full force of the Avarda Kedarva curse would've hit him, and he'd have died.

If he hadn't moved when Percy yelled, it would have done more damage than it had.

Audrey just hoped it hadn't done more damage than it had. They wouldn't know until he woke up, if he even woke up at all.. Some of the other Healers seemed to think he might not wake up.

"Fred? I just wanted to tell you, if things don't.. I love you.. And I know why you ended things.. I figured it out a little while ago, actually.. You didn't want me in danger.. Don't you dare die on me, damn it.. Percy saved you one time.. It had to have happened for a reason." Audrey said as she stood and leaned over, pressed her lips to his and walked quietly out of the room.

Once she was down in the parking lot of the Muggle building on top of the hospital again, she sat down and started to cry, finally, exhausted from the events of the night.

Upstairs, Fred continued to lie there, unmoving..

* * *

**Normally, I don't do any sort of authors notes unless it's absolutely required.. But I know how touchy canon correct fans can be, so I felt I owed you readers a few explanations as to what I'm doing here, so I wouldn't get flamed to death or something, which I really don't want happening, so bare with me, please?**

**Fred was saved at the last minute, by Percy shouting his name, which caused him to duck, the spell to ricochet. It still had an affect on him, just not a ****deadly**** one.. In my story, he's sort of making 'wizarding medical history' by living through an Avarda Kedarva, which I think was the spell used.. I could be wrong, however, it has been a long time since I watched the movies or read the books. **

***If any of you have ever heard the song One by Metallica, that's where the idea for this part of the story comes from, the video for that song.***

**The prologue itself is sort of the end of Audrey and Fred's relationship.. I used the whole concept mentioned in the series that the twins had code names and were 'helping' with Potterwatch, doing small things here and there, so that, of course, is canonical. The breakup happens at the end of the 5****th**** book/movie, when they leave Hogwarts. It's implied that Fred and George already intended to do what they were doing for the war then, and that Fred didn't want Audrey in any more danger than she was currently in (what with being a blood traitor and her brother and stepfather being Death Eaters and what have you..)**

**There may or may not be several flashbacks during the story, about their pasts and such.. It's sort of two stories in one if you will. I'm trying my damndest to keep the story as close to the original as possible, with the biggest change being of course, Fred lives instead of dying.**

**The gist of all of this is sort of Fred getting his own life post war/hogwarts.. Because I wish he'd lived, but I realize that in war, there have to be some casualties.. Rather than do some outlandish thing, I chose to have him luckily dodge the spell. It's simpler that way. This is just going to be a slightly angsty and definitely fluffy little love story for all the Team Fred girls out there. **

**If you like it, review. If not, don't****. I just got this idea while listening to Metallica's One, and then watching Pearl Harbor a few nights ago, I'm mainly only posting it here, to get it out of my mind and my own curiousity, see where it goes after this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

The head Healer had finally shoved her out the door of St. Mungos and told her not to return without at least 12 hours sleep under her belt, said that anyone who just went to back to back funerals AND spent at back to back shift on call deserved sleep at the very least...

And of course, Audrey couldn't go to sleep, now that she'd come home and stood in her small 3 room flat. Instead, she found herself pacing her small flat in the Muggle portion a block away from the hospital, slamming back tequila as she walked the hardwood floor of her flat barefoot, her hand in her hair, swearing and trying not to think about everything this damn war bought, everything at stake if Fred didn't wake from his 'nap'.

Knocking on the door had her raising a brow. It was a late hour and nobody came by her flat, ever. "Who's out there?" she called out, words stumbling drunkenly as she strained to hear, her senses on high alert. For a few days now, the remaining Death Eaters, bitter in their loss, in the death of their 'master' Voldemort, had been attacking at random, and it didn't matter if the people attacked were Muggle, Half blood, or even pure bloods who became 'traitors' to their kind during the war.

Nobody answered her question, so she grumbled and felt around in the table beside the door, just in the entry of the flat, her hands closing around both a Muggle handgun (because she didn't exactly live in the posh side of town and it could just be your garden variety home invader) and her old wand from school.

"I'm gonna.. I'm gonna ask you t-this again.. Who the f-fuck's out there?" she asked drunkenly as the voice on the other side of the door identified himself. "It's George."

She turned down her Muggle stereo system and swore a little as she raised a brow then called out, "What the h-hell a-are ya doing on this.. This side of town?" while putting down the gun and the wand, out of her hands but not out of sight.

"Open the bloody door, Audrey. I know ya live here." George said as he pounded on the door again. Audrey flung it open and glared a moment, her vision hazy from the effects of the alcohol she held clenched in her left fist, and stepping to the side, she let George into the flat.

"Not where I pictured a princess living." George muttered as Audrey rolled her eyes and taking a pull from the bottle said calmly "I've not been a princesss for years now, George. It's not Fred, is it? He's okay?" while she bit her lower lip, braced the bottle and the counter in front of her in her small kitchenette, preparing for the absolute worst.

George, of course, picked up on this and said calmly, "He's fine.. Still not moving, still not awake, but he's still alive, that's what matters. I wanted to see how you were.." as he studied her, his hand in his hair.

"As you can well see, George, coping just fine. Just fine.." Audrey muttered as she sat down in the chair at a small circular table between her kitchen and the living room of the flat, reclining her legs on top of the table.

"Sit.. I'll pour you a shot."

"You're drunk, I suppose?" he asked as Audrey shrugged and said quietly, "Trying to numb things.. Doesn't seem to be working. Having to attend my stepfather's funeral earlier, having to do the same for my brother.. Having to lie and pretend I didn't want to dance a bloody jig because they weren't around to torture me anymore.. I really hate lying. And I hate that I apparently feel something now that those two bastards are dead and gone..Especially after all they've both done to me in my lifetime." then turning the bottle up against her lips again, gulping down half of it, coughing as she took too much of a gulp and it went down the wrong way.

"Whoa.. Slow down there, Audrey.. Didn't know posh little princesses could drink like that." George said as Audrey sighed and shook her head, rested her forehead on her palm after the fact and said quietly, "Fred.. he said that to me the first weekend we met at Hogsmeade.."

George sighed. So Ginny had been right earlier, Audrey had taken it extremely hard when they'd bought Fred in. "He's going to wake up, Audrey."

"I didn't say he wasn't.. But why can't the ass just do it now?" she muttered as she fumbled through pockets, dug out a silver lighter with a red rose engraved on it, lit another of those things Muggles called cigarettes, apparently.

While she smoked and worked on sobering or whatever she was doing, George's eyes flickered around the apartment, taking in all the changes she'd apparently made, from the Muggle television and stereo sets, to the Muggle rock band posters on the one wall in the main room that wasn't a white washed brick.

"Don't you own any real furniture?" he asked as he flopped down. She shrugged and said as she exhaled a plume of disgustingly sweet smelling smoke, "I move too damn much. Cheaper to salvage bits here and there than it is to refurnish everytime I move.. Guess I won't have to move now, my bastard stepfather and brother don't have every Death Eater they know raining down on my head for 'turning my back' on the family name." and laughed bitterly.

The sound of raindrops hitting the hardwood floor had her rolling her eyes, groaning as she stood, swearing under her breath and shoved a small pot beneath the leak in the roof.

George looked at some of her old drawings while she did this, smiled a little. She still had all the old ones she'd done of Fred when they were all still students, before this blasted war messed up everyone's lives.

"Those, actually.. Those and the motorcycle.. They're the only things I really take with me when I move." Audrey said from the archway that seperated the kitchen from the living room, smiling a little before asking stiffly, "Any reason you're here?"

"Actually, yeah.. My mum wanted to know if you got in to see Fred? And if you wanted to come for dinner at the Burrows one night?"

"But Percy is the one who actually saved Fred.. he and Brinna's healing counterspell.. I did nothing.." Audrey muttered as she shrugged and said quietly, "If she wants me to be there, I suppose it won't hurt.."

George nodded and pointed out, "She said you were to quote her, "Getting entirely too skinny." She thought you were going to blow away when she realized who you were at the hospital." while shaking his head in laughter a little.

Audrey nodded and then said quietly, " I'm fine.. I've always been good at taking care of me.. Tell her thanks for being worried?" as George nodded and said "Oh.. And I came to tell you I happened to overhear you talking to him last night before the nurses threw you out and made you go to the visiting sleeping quarters to sleep... He'll live and you'll get to tell him finally.. I think you'll be surprised at what he says to you.. For what it's worth.. I told him he was being a moron that day."

Audrey shrugged it off and then said quietly, "He was safer without me there, to be honest.. My stepfather, not long after that, found out about us, threatened to send every death eater he knew after Fred and the rest of you. I'd really rather not discuss what happened to me.. Suffice to say, I left the estate that night, haven't been back since.. Suppose if I get good and lit one night, I'll go and burn it to the ground."

"Why though? The house did nothing, it was the people in the house.. I mean only Fred and I know what you lived in.."

Audrey shrugged and said quietly, "Just to do it. It's not like I need anything from it, nor do I want anything.. Just talked to Gringotts, or the staff left working there, told them that if anything was left in my parents trusts, turn it over to Hogwarts, rebuild the school. I've got nothing I want from their vaults."

George coughed a little and looked at her with a raised brow. The Audrey he remembered hadn't been this strong willed, this independent.. And she'd loved at least that much about her lifestyle, being able to get the things she wanted, the very second she wanted them.

"People change, George." Audrey said calmly as she stubbed out the cigarette in an ashtray and then added, "Tell your mum thanks for the invitation. I'll be there.. I think I'll go to sleep now, it's been a long day."

He nodded and then said casually, "Actually go to sleep, Audrey.. Don't sit up all night and do whatever it is you were doing before you let me in. What were you doing?"

Audrey shrugged and nodded at a weight bag suspended by a chain in the corner of the living room as she said "Just taking out a little of my own anger on something that can't fight back."

"Okay then." George said as he walked out into the hallway, staring at the closed blue wooden door with a raised brow. What had happened to Audrey after they left? He got the feeling that whatever it was made her the way she was right now.

Inside the apartment, Audrey flopped back onto her couch and closed her eyes, retreating into her own personal thoughts and memories for a while. At least she had the happy times with Fred to fall back on when things got so bad she couldn't deal with them.

_Flashback_

_She rolled her eyes as he repeated the stupid line yet again while standing beside her in the tavern, that drop dead gorgeous smirk on his face, his hand in his shaggy red hair. She laughed as she said calmly, "There's a lot you don't actually know about me, Gryffindor."_

"_Oh there is, is there? Well I know that your name is Audrey, it's actually Audrina, but you hate that name so everyone calles you Audrey or Audie in the case of the first years.. Sort of like the first year you consoled after Snape made her cry earlier.. I also know that you're not as evil or as bad as you think.." Fred mused as he took a long pull from the amber colored liquid sitting in front of him, looked at her._

_She laughed a little and then said quietly, "So you know that occasionally I can be a nice girl.. Means nothing, Gryffindor." as he laughed and leaned in, said quietly, "That's not all I know about you, Slytherin.. I know that you actually hate the majority of the people in your own house, and that you're really, really miserable.. And I heard you telling Jessica Lancaster you had a bit of a crush on someone we both know, quite well.."_

_She gulped and grabbed for the bottle of Firewhiskey, practically chugging it down as she said in pretend calm, "Your ears must have been decieving you because I don't get emotionally involved, especially with Gryffindors.. Been there and done that with Cormac McLaggen.. Whiny git he was."_

"_McLaggen wasn't a man.. And judging by that blush on your chipmunk cheeks, Audrina Adaire.. You have to be lying right now.. Because I am a sexy beast and nobody can resist me." Fred flirted, the Firewhiskey that sat between them, that she'd been nursing when he walked in with his twin and their friends, making him extremely loose with his tongue._

_He'd liked her for a few years now, and finding out earlier that she actually fancied him too made him much more bolder than normal, not that he wasn't bold, of course.. _

_Audrey snorted in laughter at his comment about Cormac and then turned to face him, sipping the contents in the bottle between them as she said quietly, "Are you now.. A sexy beast, huh? And nobody can resist you. I've got to give you an A for effort on that line. At least you didn't use your wand measurement as a pickup line."_

_Fred snickered and so did she. Grabbing his hand, she looked around and said casually, "So I'm leaving now.. Come with me.. We can go sit down at that Muggle park.. I sort of like it, nobody ever goes there." while grabbing the bottle._

_End flashback_

The alarm clock going insane next to her head had her g rumbling and swearing, rolling over and then falling off of the too small futon couch in her living room. She sat up, looking around, shielding her eyes from the bright sunlight as it poured in through the wide 3 paned window.

"I've gotta buy damn curtains." she grumbled as she checked the time and gaped at the clock. It was past noon.. Nobody called her, nothing.

She called into work and Brinna, one of the head Healers fielded her call, chiding her gently, "There's only so much sleepless nights the body can take, Audrey, even in wizards.. We are after all, just wizards.. We are by no means immortal."

"I've got nothing to do though.. I know you need the help."

Brinna hung up the phone and Audrey grumbled, rolled her eyes as she started a pot of black coffee brewing, felt around for her oversized reading glasses, pulling them on, then opening the door of her apartment to go down to the mail slot and get the morning papers. With nothing else to do on her day off, she rode around the country side on her motorcycle for a while, sort of just thinking, and finally, around noon, she dragged herself into St. Mungo's as a visitor, and she sat with Fred for a few hours.

He still hadn't even budged when she left at 3 pm. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to wake up.

_FREDS POV_

_Meanwhile, Fred lie in his room, willing himself to move again.. To speak, to do something.. He had to have been out for a week or so by now, at the very least._

"_Almost.. Almost got it.. Why in the hell can't I wake up? I need to wake up. My family might give up on me, think me dead. Audrey's back.. I have to make things right with her again." the ginger haired male willed himself, to no avail for at least the millionth time that day._

_The door opened, he could smell the smell of vanilla perfume again.. There was a little something else mixed in, but he knew it was Audrey, it was the same damn perfume she always wore. He tried to at least move a finger, something, but again, nothing. So instead, he lie there in silence, listening to her talk to him, listening to her cry.. That was the hardest part for him, having to listen to all of his female family, his female friends crying for him. He didn't want them crying._

"_Fred, you have to wake up. I just.. I need to say things.. I need to do things and I can't, not with you like this." she said quietly before leaving again.. And about an hour later, his mum and sister, Hermione and Fleur were in the room, talking to him, acting as if he were just lying there listening, as if he weren't unable to wake up, as if things were normal._

_He tried again and he heard his sister Ginny gasp as she yelped next and pointed out, "Mum! His finger.. It just grabbed mine!"_

_After that, the Healers swarmed the room, made everyone go into the waiting area.. And gradually, the room started to form as his eyes began to open..._

* * *

**Okay, I wanna thank the 3 people who are following the story now, and the one who favorited it AND reviewed, sarahmichellegellarfan you are awesome and I thank you for your review. Hope everyone likes the story. I'm not going to move it along too fast, but it is significantly harder writing as a comatose person than a living one, so he's going to wake up in another chapter or so.. Then the fluff and angst can begin, yay! Again, sorry for the authors notes, and love you all, mwah!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shit. Fuck me sideways, I've gone and done it now, I'm late for my shift at St. Mungos." Audrey muttered as she sat up in the bed at her loft apartment, stretched and then leapt out, grabbing clothes, toothbrush, bare essentials to get ready for work in a hurry. She'd been out at a pub the night before, having a post war 'celebratory' drink with fellow 'Slytherins gone good' Jessica - her best friend and they'd been joined by Draco Malfoy as well as a few others, the night before.

She hadn't come home until about 3, but talking to others from her old house only reminded her just how badly she wanted Fred to hurry and awaken from his little nap. He'd been out a week, Brinna was getting scared that if he didn't show vast improvement by the end of this week, they'd have to take him off of the supports he'd been placed on as a last resort.

Basically, her friends had been drinking to celebrate, she'd been drinking in an attempt to numb her fear and pain. It hadn't worked, and all that she did accomplish as a result was of course a blinding hangover migraine that no magic spell would dampen and she reeked of alcohol, she looked like death warmed over. Sighing as she turned on the shower, stepped beneath the hot water, humming along to a Metallica song that played on her Muggle stereo system in the next room, she bit her lower lip and muttered quietly, "You just have to believe, Audrey.. He can't fight, he can't actually do anything, lying there.. You have to do all the fighting through your own faith.", which of course made her laugh aloud, because she hadn't had faith in anything since about her 6th year at Hogwarts and even then, it'd been small.

Stepping out of the shower 5 minutes later, she hurried through getting dressed and brushing her teeth and then she grabbed her keys and a bagel, ran down to the parking area of her apartment building and jumped on her motorcycle, flying like a literal bat out of hell to St. Mungos.

Meanwhile, in his room, Fred started to open his eyes again for the second time in a space of 8 hours. He was coming out of this deep sleep it seemed, and as usual, his family and all of his closest friends were crammed into the room, all trying to talk over one another. He kept covertly eyeing the door, wondering if he'd catch a glimpse of her when she came into work. He thought nobody saw him, but George leaned in and said with a slight smirk, "If you're looking for Audrey, Gred.. She'll probably be in in a little bit."

Fred nodded and continued waiting, drumming his fingers against the arm rest on his hospital bed as his family and friends all continued to talk over one another to him. It was nice to be awake, it was good to be alive and he was glad he got another chance to at least try and fix the stupid mistake he'd made a few years ago when they broke up.

Audrey dashed down the hall to the Healers station and said through a mouth full, "I overslept, I am so sorry. It will not happen again, ever." as Brinna handed her a chart and said quietly, "And while you were out, Audrina, miracles happened." as Audrey blinked and the Twinkie she'd been eating that she'd grabbed from a vending machine in the Muggle hospital above St. Mungos almost fell from her mouth. "Huh?"

"He woke up. We did it. If that ever happens again, to anyone, we now know how to successfully bring them back from the edge of death... I mean not saying I can resurrect people, but if the spell does what it did in your boy's case.." Brinna said as Audrey grinned like an idiot for a minute then said calmly, "I'm gonna go scrub in."

"And at least do something with your face.. I mean you are going to see him alive and well today." Brinna called out as Audrey jokingly flipped her off and made a hasty retreat down the hallway to the changing area. Her heart raced a little and she had to admit that it felt like a huge weight was off her shoulders right now.

He was awake, fully alive. She had no idea, suddenly, just how to put everything she wanted to say to him into words. She slunk down the small corridor of the hospital in a bit of a daze, and as she rounded a corner, she smacked chest first into a wall of arguing twin Weasleys.

"What in the name of Christ above are you doing out of bed?" she asked Fred firmly, her left hand on her hip, her right hand tangling in her long caramel blonde hair as she looked up at him. Fred smirked and George answered calmly, "Doctor said he could get up, move around.. She didn't tell the git he could wander around through 3 wards of this damn hospital to find ya." while looking from his twin brother to the curvy blonde standing in front of him, biting her lower lip like she was. The tension, as always, was thick between the two of them and with a cough and a chuckle, George promptly excused himself, leaving Fred and Audrey to their little 'discussion' the one that Fred had spent the better part of his wanderings through three wards of St. Mungos working up the nerve to have with her.

"Wow.. You look.." Fred started as Audrey rolled her eyes, gave a small soft smile as she leaned in and said quietly, "And you, Weasley.. Save the pick up lines. I look like hell. I was out until 3 am.. Trying to drink you, this whole situation you got yourself into, off my mind.. I.. Christ, Fred, you scared the living hell out of all of us! Why would you not wake up? Huh? Answer me, damn it." she demanded as she looked up at him, biting her fingernail.

Okay, so this wasn't really the way she pictured their first conversation when they reunited going, but she was furious. By Brinna's own personal notes and observations, his vital signs were strong enough, steady enough that he should have woken up maybe 2 hours after they'd managed to get him healed of all injury.

Not one week later.

He chuckled and then said with at wink, "And she's still bossy, I see." his hand shooting out, brushing her hair back behind her ear as he remarked aloud, "I like your hair better this way.." making her grumble and then groan, shake her head. "So you're not going to answer me." she said quietly as he looked at her and then said with a slight shrug, "I'd love to.. If only I bloody knew why I didn't wake." while covertly stealing a Jello cup from a nearby food tray. She scowled at him and then said simply, "You git." as he gaped at her then asked, "And you're mad at me now because I don't know why?"

"I'm not mad, Fred, I'm happy and concerned and.. There's all these things I had planned to say to you and as usual, you're here, you're beating me to saying them. Damn it, you git, just once I'd like the courtesy of speaking my mind." Audrey babbled as he held a finger to her lips and shook his head, falling silent, waiting until she too was quiet as he chuckled and said with amusement, "Go ahead then."

"I love you.. And I don't care that you might not love me.. I know why you left back then, why you refused to bring me with you. I know you were doing it, all of it, for me. But damn it, Weasley, the next time you make a decision about my safety without asking me first, I'll..." she trailed off as he leaned in, his hips pinning her against the hallway wall as he started to kiss her and muttered quietly, "You're not gonna do anything. And why the hell am I out of bed right now woman, if I don't still love you? Why did I wander 3 wards of this damn hospital looking for you, nearly showing all these little old ladies my almost naked arse when I did it."

She opened her eyes, groaned as she realized that he hadn't even bothered with the formality of pants, apparently, she thanked God he'd at least had the sense to slip on a maroon robe over the damn hospital gown before coming to find her, however.. His hand trailed slowly through her hair as he looked down at her and shrugged then said casually, "So apparently, my father is mesmerized by your motorcycle? When did you take that up?"

Audrey shrugged and then said quietly, "It belonged to my real father.. I did find his grave after the war, I did meet the woman he wound up marrying.. She gave me his motorcycle." as she looked up at him, edged closer to him, her hand resting on his cheek as she chuckled and said quietly, "Now, Mr. Weasley.. Your perfectly formed ass needs to be back in that cubicle.. Preferrably covered up.. There are women staring, and we both know how notorious my jealous streak is. I was after all, a Slytherin."

"Not in my mind." he said as he looked at her a moment, taking in all the changes a few years made to her, wondering what else was new, what else was different about her. Now he had a second chance, he planned to find this all out on his own. She let him lean on her and helped him back down the hallway to his cubicle, edging out of the room as his entire family proceeded to lecture him on being up and mobile so soon, possibly endangering his health before he made a full recovery.

She'd let his family have him for now, she'd go in later and visit him, tell him everything else she had to say, listen to what he told her he wanted to say to her also.

* * *

**Okay, I wanna thank the 3 people who are following the story now, and the one who favorited it AND reviewed, sarahmichellegellarfan you are awesome and I thank you for your review. Hope everyone likes the story. I'm not going to move it along too fast, but it is significantly harder writing as a comatose person than a living one, so he's going to wake up in another chapter or so.. Then the fluff and angst can begin, yay! Again, sorry for the authors notes, and love you all, mwah!**

**This chapter was meant to have a little hidden and subtle sexiness and flirting in it.. It might be OOC, but in my mind, I can sort of see Fred doing things like this.. Not that I've imagined it or anything.. *coughs***


	4. Chapter 4

Fred heard the door closing, heard the chair moving out beside his bed and he rolled over onto his side, wincing a little as he experienced momentary pain when he moved. Audrey sat there, looking at him, biting her lower lip as she said quietly, "Where did everyone go?" and Fred said casually, "Sent 'em home. Mum and dad needed the sleep, so did my brothers and sisters. George went down to the shop, said he was going to make sure it was locked up. The looting and whatnot being what it is right now."

Audrey nodded and said quietly, "I went in there once.. After you two left.. And when I saw how happy you were, I made myself leave.. I didn't.. I didn't wanna be a pain in the ass, I figured you'd forgotten me or something." as she bit her fingernail, looked at her jeans. Fred shook his head and then said calmly, "I wish you would have said something to me when you came in. Kind of hurt like hell, knowing I loved you, knowing I ended things like that, pretty much walked away like everybody else in your life did."

"Everyone that mattered. But I know why you did it now. It's in the past." Audrey said as she coughed, the subject he was trying to bring up was a rather tense one for her and she'd really rather not ever discuss it, her life before he came into it and after he left it. She just wanted to move on now, get past it all. Apparently, for whatever reason, he was going to rehash it, like he was punishing himself or something. She sighed as she leaned over, ruffled his hair and wrinkled her nose as she said "You have stubble." as she grazed her cheek against his.

"And you have a.. What's that word for those things like on your wrist there?" Fred asked, smirking as he lifted her arm, looking at the tattoo on her inner wrist, then back at her. She managed a smirk and then said "Tattoo. That's not the only one. What?"

"You used to be a pink wearing princess.. What in Merlin happened to all that?" Fred asked in amusement as he looked at her, she shrugged and leaned in, pulled him into a kiss as she muttered "I was a vapid airhead who was spoiled and a bit of a bitch." correcting him as she added, "But then I met this handsome Gryffindor git.. And he sort of changed me, made me a different, dare I say a little bit of a better person."

"And then he left, proving he was a git." Fred muttered as he looked at her, tilted her chin up and said with a slight smile, "But he's not leaving again. Not after he somehow beat bloody dying." which made Audrey laugh a little and then say quietly, "I'll believe that when it happens.. The you not leaving thing." as she licked her lips and pulled him deeper into the kiss, muttered quietly, "I'm not saying it's ever going to be perfect, or we're ever going to be completely in sync.. But I do know that I missed you so much, it hurt like hell.. And I do know that I want to try and work things out. I never should've said the things I did when you left like that." stopping to look at him. Fred nodded and said quietly, "And I never should have just left you behind.. I had no idea your stepfather..."

"I didn't think he'd go to that length either. I didn't think that he'd send someone after me just because he found out about us being together." Audrey admitted as she said quietly, "Not that it matters. I mean he pretty much got what he deserved in one of the battles. I forget which one, I just remember getting the owl from my mum. I was in America at the time, hiding.", moving to sit on the edge of Fred's bed. Fred pulled her down into bed beside him and then asked, "Any reason why you reek of gasoline?"

"Because, Fred, there was something I had to do.. I had to put it all behind me. Figured why not just get lit and go burn down the estate." Audrey said as he looked at her and raised a brow, asked quietly, "You burnt the house down.. All of it?"

"Yeah, I burnt it to the ground.. Could've used a spell, turns out the Muggle way is so much more immensely satisfying." Audrey muttered quietly as she added, "Gave away almost all the crap in their vaults also. I want nothing to do with anything that came from that bastard.. Or my mum for marrying the bastard. Oh, I wasn't stupid, I kept enough money to make life easier, but.. I told the boys down at Gringotts that the money should go to rebuilding things." shrugging as she looked at him, watched the shock in his eyes as he processed what she'd done.

"All of that.. Why, exactly, woman, would you give all of that up?" Fred asked as he studied her intently, curious. When he'd known her in the past, she'd been nothing like she was now. He had to admit, he was surprised by how much she had changed, how much she had grown. She shrugged and said "Because, Fred, not really any sense in keeping all of it when I know what I really want.. I mean I've had time to think about it, and what I really want? I want to be happy.. I want stability, I want love and I want someone who even when annoying the living hell out of me, manages to make me feel like the most important person in the world. I don't want all the crap everything they had could've gotten me. Living on the run, it teaches you just how much simpler life can be, how much happier. I learned a lot while I was gone, actually."

"I can tell." Fred muttered as he looked at her and asked, "But burning down the house, Audrey..." with a raised brow, barely hiding the laughter he felt coming. She laughed too and then said "I had a lot of bad times there.. That house wasn't a home, it never had been, actually. Sadly, Fred, didn't know what a proper home was until that year I went back with you and George for Christmas break.." which made him chuckle and mutter, "And that was by far, one of my favorite Christmases." which made her turn red in the face, remembering everything they'd done during that break, all the fun they'd had, in more ways than one. She leaned against him and kissing his cheek she said casually, "And thank Merlin you woke.. Now maybe we can finally work things out."

The door opening again had them looking up, George stepped in and then said through a mouth full, "Jello.. I think that's the Muggle name for it." as he held out the cup to his brother, then asked, "So.. Did you two finally set things straight or..."

"No, Forge, I snogged her for no reason." Fred joked as George shrugged and muttered to himself mostly, "Wouldn't surprise me, the way you two argue." with Audrey interrupting to ask, "So.. When do you get out of the hospital?"

Fred shrugged and then said "That healer, Brinna came in and told me I could leave by the weekend if I kept improving. George said you have a flat near here? Above a Muggle pub?"

"Mhmm. Kinda convienient when I'm feeling in the mood to drink." Audrey said as she asked George, "So.. I heard you and Angelina are getting pretty serious these days.." with George shrugging and saying, "We've been on a few dates, bloody hell, woman." casually, a soft grin on his face at the mention of her name. Audrey snickered and made a mock whip cracking sound as Fred's eyes turned to her and said with a teasing tone, "From what people have been telling me, wildcat.. Maybe I should keep an eye on you, yeah?"

Audrey flipped him off and then said quietly, "I wasn't just going to run and hide.. While I was on the run from my stepfather and his merry band of morons, I decided what harm could a little sight seeing do?"

"Pub brawls, motorcycles, and we won't get started on what you told me earlier, Audrina. Are you really alright?" Fred asked as he eyed her in concern. She looked at him and managing a smile said quietly, "No I wasn't.. But I will be now, I suppose. And anyway, you're a fine one to talk.. Those Death Eaters had a dossier full of things about you too, so, there you go, sir."

After a little more playful arguing, she yawned and stretched, Fred tried to get her to go home to her flat and sleep in a real bed, she shook her head and said "You're here. I'll stay here. Can't have you blipping out on me again now can I?"

He groaned and fluffed her hair but smiled to himself in the dark. Maybe things would eventually be okay again.

* * *

**Okay, I wanna thank the 6 people who are following the story now, and the ones who favorited it AND reviewed, sarahmichellegellarfan1 and crazy1person2you3havebeen4warned, you are awesome and I thank you for your reviews. Hope everyone likes the story. He is now awake.. And it seems like things are going great,yay! Again, sorry for the authors notes, and love you all, mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Banging on the door of her flat had her sitting up, rubbing her eyes as she swore and reached for an oversized plaid shirt then slid her feet into a pair of brightly colored crocheted slipper boots. She stumbled to the door of the flat calling out crossly on the way, "Coming, damn. Bloody hell, it's 7 am." as she peeked through the keyhole, then flattened herself against the other side of the door, taking a few quick and deep breaths as her pulse raced a little.

Fred knocked again and Audrey called out, "It's only Thursday, Weasley. You better not have broken out of that hospital you git." as she looked around the flat, groaning inwardly. So she wasn't your best example of a domestic female anymore.. And currently, her flat looked like one of two things.. That a single male lived there, or that it was in desperate need of a complete top to bottom cleaning.

There were empty Guiness bottles on the table, a box of half eaten pizza with at least 20 unread newspapers and magazines piled haphazardly on her table in front of the futon couch which had a leg broken and it was sagging down as if it wanted to melt into the floor. And then there was the pool table, of course, where the balls sat haphazardly, pool sticks leaned against the wall, clothes flung all over the place.

"He really could've warned a girl." she grumbled as he knocked again and asked, "Well? Are you awake in there, woman?"

"Just a minute, damn it. You never answered my question you arse. Are you an escapee, or did the Healers let you go?" Audrey called out as she scrambled around the apartment, picking up bottles, clothes and shoes discarding them in their proper place before finally flinging the door to her flat open, out of breath, her hair a mess. Fred stepped in, looked around then looked back at her. "You.. Bloody hell, woman. Ever heard of a cleaning spell? What happened to almost obsessive neat as a pin Audrey?" he asked as Audrey chuckled and shrugged then said casually, "And are you going to answer me today, or am I to assume you've just walked out of St. Mungos?"

"They let me out." Fred said as he walked around the small 3 room flat, looking around, being nosy, trying to reacquaint himself with a girl he'd loved for so long, this new side of her. He held up a pizza box and raised a brow then asked, "You don't cook?"

"Be serious, Fred.. What happened the last time I tried to use a blimey oven? Your Valentines cookies, remember?" Audrey quipped as she slid a peppermint into her mouth and sipped a bottled water, leaned against the archway that seperated her kitchen space from the remainder of the apartment, a look of amusement on her face as he chuckled and said "Ahh.. You mean the honorary bludgers we used in Quidditch practice?" while raking his hands over his hair, turning to look at her, licking his lips at the sight of her standing in the doorway.

He punched the weight bag in the corner haphazardly, Audrey laughed a little then pouting said "Not funny. And as far as cooking, Fred.. I've really no person to cook for. I work hellish hours, I'm barely home as it is. I usually just grab food on my way in." as he nodded and then shook his head, chuckling. "The shop's a bloody mess. It's closed for repairs and George wouldn't let me come in today, even after three Healers told him I could, I'd be okay. Mum was driving me insane when I went to visit so..."

"So..." Audrey muttered as she walked towards him slowly, smiled a little as they met in the middle of the chaotic and haphazard living room of the flat. Fred finished quietly as he stared down at her intently, "And Granger happened to mention you obviously have Thursdays off, seeing as how when she and Ron came in to visit last Thursday and the Thursday before.. Your name was on neither the Muggle hospital's duty roster, nor was it on St. Mungos." as he bit his lower lip and placed a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her lips against his into a kiss, chuckling as he did so. She leaned on him heavily, they sort of toppled onto the pool table and he laughed as he looked up at her, the kiss breaking and suggested cheekily, "Whoa.. In front of the window, woman?" as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

She laughed and then shrugged and said "I'm not the one who fell back on the table, Freddie." while standing, trying to get her horomones under control. She raked her hand through her falling down, thick blonde hair as she bit her lower lip and then laughing a little asked, "Did you eat anything?"

"Don't think that the food at St. Mungos qualifies as that.. Do you actually have food here?" Fred asked as Audrey snickered and then opening her refridgerator said "Obviously, as you can see, it's a beer fridge." before shutting the door.

Fred picked up a snowglobe that sat on the ledging of a windowsill, shook it, looked at the state's name on the inside. Looking around revealed she had a huge collection of snowglobes from different places around the world. "Well.. My mum was cooking when I left." Fred said casually as he turned to look at her. She shook her head and then said quietly, "Or.. We could go to the market and you could attempt teaching me to cook."

"Wouldn't that be like the blind leading the blind though?" Fred asked as he chuckled and then asked outright, "Do you still think my entire family hates you because you were in Slytherin house? Because that's not true now, love." while shaking his head at her, an amused grin as he watched her wiggling into a pair of almost second skin fitting jeans, then pulling down a gray t shirt over a lacy lime green bra. He'd seen her in less, it didn't occur to him to turn his head or look away.

She popped his arm lightly and he grumbled, rubbing his arm as he asked, "How many of those.. Those tattoos do you have?" as Audrey shrugged and said "3. You've seen 2. The 3rd one is hidden." with a casual shrug, almost as if she were challenging him to find it. He smirked and stored the tidbit away for later as he walked into the kitchen area behind her, his lips grazing the back of her neck. He chuckled as she stiffened and her back arched, then he muttered "And the back of your neck being touched still drives you insane, I see." as she turned around and looked up at him, laughing a little, muttered quietly, "Careful, Freddie.. I don't think you want your ribs tickled this early."

"That.. is not funny." Fred said as he looked at her and then said calmly, "Get dressed. I'm hungry woman and I haven't eaten home cooked food in at least two weeks. And you.. You look like you haven't actually had a real meal in a few years now."

"I am dressed.. Or were you so distracted by watching me actually get dressed, Freddie, that you missed the fact that I am now wearing jeans and a t shirt. This is me, dressed." as she bit her lower lip and looked at him in amusement. When they'd been together during their time at Hogwarts, she'd never left the dorms without the perfect outfit, her hair all in some neat style, and at least lipstick and mascara.

He chuckled and then said "And finally, she listens. I've always said you didn't need all of that crap on your face." as Audrey shrugged and then said cheekily, "I do, but it takes too long. I'm impatient now that I'm older. If I want to do something, I don't want some ridiculous routine getting in my way." as Fred nodded and the pair stepped into the fireplace after sprinkling themselves with Floo powder, emerging minutes later in Molly's crowded living room.

Audrey figured that a general hush would fall over the people gathered, eating and talking, but instead, after a few mere seconds of awkward silence, weird looks, which was nothing compared to the last time she'd come to dinner, with Fred, as a Slytherin and his girlfriend, the conversations continued and Molly called out from the kitchen, "I see you've gotten her to come back. We're about to eat you two."

She looked up at Fred, biting her lower lip nervously.. Did that mean that this time around, they wouldn't have the obstacle of family in their way? After all, she'd been publicly declared a blood traitor during the war, she'd been on the run from the same people they fought against.. Maybe they knew now that she'd never actually been a bad person after all?

She found herself hopeful as she sat down in a chair between Fred and George, started to argue with the two of them about a Quidditch game she'd caught the end of earlier in the week.. Maybe this time, everything would be alright. Maybe she could let herself fall this time..

* * *

**Okay, I wanna thank the 8 people who are following the story now, and the ones who favorited it AND reviewed, sarahmichellegellarfan1 and crazy1person2you3havebeen4warned, you are awesome and I thank you for your reviews. Hope everyone likes the story. He is now awake.. And it seems like things are going great,yay! Again, sorry for the authors notes, and love you all, mwah!**


End file.
